dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Raptor (Prime Earth)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = The Society; formerly Kobra Cult, Parliament of Owls | Relatives = | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin; formerly Thief | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tim Seeley; Javi Fernandez | First = Nightwing: Rebirth Vol 1 1 | Death = Nightwing Vol 4 34 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | Overview = Raptor is a freelance assassin, who was recruited to work for the Parliament of Owls and assigned to be the partner of Nightwing. | HistoryText = Origin As a child, Richard was a circus performer whose circus operated on the outskirts of Paris. The circus was ostracized from the city for being a health hazard after Dick, too poor to afford medicine, contracted Leprosy. Callouses covered his body and he stopped being able to feel pain as he was pushed away from his own people, left without anyone. However, one day, Richard met a young Mary Lloyd, she too was a traveling circus performer, and the two of them became thieves against the rich and powerful in Paris. Dick fell in love with Mary, but the two of them grew apart. Mary eventually married a fellow Haly's Circus performer named John Grayson and had a son, but Richard never grew out of his love for her. Following the circus wherever it went, Dick would keep a watchful eye out for Mary, always remaining in the shadows. On the night of the Grayson murders, Dick saw Tony Zucco threaten C.C. Haly. However, instead of warning someone, his attention was caught by the arrival of Bruce Wayne. Richard shadowed him, hoping to steal his money in order to buy a nice birthday present for Mary. Just as he was about to pick Bruce's pocket, he saw Mary and John fall to their deaths from the trapeze. Dick blamed himself for not protecting Mary, and his regret towards his actions would later influence his masked persona. When Mary's son, Dick, was taken in by Bruce Wayne, Dick turned his blame towards the rich and powerful that he and Mary had stolen from as kids, seeing them as the problem with society. | Powers = * : Having contracted Leprosy as a kid, Raptor's body was ravaged by the full effects of the disease, making his skin harden with callouses and his nerve endings go numb that, later in life, allowed him to fight without feeling any pain. | Abilities = * * * * * * : Dick spent a lot of his childhood stealing from the rich. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Suyolak | Transportation = * Buteo | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Raptor is dating Pigeon (Beatrice Butler). | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Assassins Category:Circus Performers Category:Nightwing villains